


pretty kitty

by tsunderestorm



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anal Plug, Cat Ears, M/M, Master/Pet, Nonbinary Lelouch vi Britannia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Lelouch surprises Suzaku with a new role-play scenario they've had in mind.





	pretty kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transboydio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboydio/gifts).



> A gift for Kaenan, because I mentioned wanting to write a scenario like this and they wholeheartedly encouraged me to bring this bit of smut into the world.
> 
> Standard warnings for my Lelouch - nonbinary, afab, this piece uses the term "cunt", "clit", etc.
> 
> I feel like I could have added a lot more detail to this piece, but it felt fine as it is...hopefully that's true!

Lelouch can’t believe he’s doing this. “This” being the fact that he’s currently curled up atop the perfectly-made bed waiting for Suzaku to get home, dressed (or is it _undressed?_ ) the way he is...he has half a mind to stomp back to his closet and rid himself of this entire silly costume.

...not that there’s much to remove, of course. He’s wearing nothing, for god’s sake...but then there’s the cat ears to consider. They’re covered in a soft, black synthetic fur that he’d carefully matched as close as possible to his hair (authenticity, he believed, was crucial to the success of this game) and positioned prettily atop his head and he has a necklace that may as well be a collar, one made of a pastel lavender with a tiny bell and a dangling tag that reads “ _If lost, return to Suzaku_ ”. He’d made it at one of the self-service kiosks inside the mall and had frantically looked over his shoulder the whole time it was engraving, convinced the whole world knew what he was doing. Feeling hot and ashamed and a little aroused, he had dashed out as soon as possible when he was done.

The worst part, honestly - the crowning jewel of the entire outfit - is the plug. It’s one of those...tail plugs. He hadn’t even known such things _existed_ until recently, but now the most convincing part of his entire outfit is nestled snug inside of his ass in a very not-entirely unpleasant way and he’s arranged the soft length of the tail attached to it over his leg.

When he’s about to give up, tired of running through all the reasons he shouldn’t do this in his head, he hears Suzaku’s key then in the lock, hears the front door open, then close; and then Suzaku’s footsteps bring him to the bedroom where his partner is…

Naked, on their bed, wearing cat ears, a collar, and a tail, pretending to be dozing in the small sliver of light peeking through the curtains.

“Lelouch…” Suzaku’s voice is high and strained as he says it, and when Lelouch looks at him through the half-closed, feigning-sleep slits of his eyes he’s _staring_. “You look... _wow_.”

Lelouch stretches performatively, giving a soft yawn as he does before resting his head on his hands and looking over at Suzaku. He lives for that look on Suzaku’s face: the all at once hungry, lovesick and lustful gaze that makes his skin prickle and desire bloom in his belly.

“Master, you’re home.”

Suzaku gasps so hard he chokes on the air, setting his things down and crossing the room to the bed. “Master…?” he repeats tentatively, like he hasn’t processed what his lover said. Awestruck, incredulous, like he can’t believe what he’s seeing or hearing or _anything._

Lelouch swallows every bit of pride he had left, and nods. “I’ve been waiting for you to get home.”

Suzaku falls into character almost immediately and laughs as he sits down on the bed and reaches out a hesitant hand only to draw it back. “I always thought cats were kind of happy when their owners weren’t home…don’t they say cats are solitary creatures?”

God _damn_ him, Lelouch thinks, for playing along so well. He moves so he’s laid out on the bed and his head is resting on Suzaku’s thigh, chin atop his hand. Only does Suzaku finally bring himself to touch him, hand coming to rest on Lelouch’s head, safely between the ornaments adorning it and clearly eager to touch. His fingers brush through a few strands of his hair at first before he finally does it - _touches the ears_ \- and the sigh that comes out of him is almost...relieved.

He says “Your ears are so soft, Lu…” like he can’t possibly believe it, like it’s pure _euphoria_ just running his fingers through Lelouch’s hair and rubbing his ears. And maybe for Suzaku it is, Lelouch thinks - recalling Arthur for just a moment reminds him that Suzaku might be grateful to have one cat who doesn’t hiss and bite.

“When I left for work this morning you were just a cute little cat rubbing against my leg! What happened?” Suzaku demands, moving the scene along and Lelouch is grateful for it, almost swelling with pride because he gets to tell him the plan he’d dreamed up: the scenario he’d created to rationalize this in his head.

Lelouch has thought this through. Ever-logical, he’s invented an entire story for just _how_ this could have come about, planned the whole thing out...he has the perfect answer, and with a gentle nuzzle against Suzaku’s thigh that would made him cringe if he hadn’t fallen so easily into this role, he answers.

“You’ve been so kind to me, master…I had to take this form to thank you,” Lelouch murmurs, turning so his cheek is against the toned muscle of Suzaku’s thigh. “Taking me in off the streets, feeding me so well, letting me sit on your lap as you take care of me…” He swears he can _hear_ the blood rushing to his groin, can feel the way his body is heating, the way his cock is undoubtedly hardening right next to his face and that excites him.

Suzaku laughs nervously, fingers tickling the top of Lelouch’s fake ears. Lelouch knows the face he’s making without even looking: that soft, fond way he looked at stray cats with, the way he smiled down at Arthur even as she sunk her teeth into his arm. “Yeah, and you only scratch me sometimes.”

Lelouch digs his nails in playfully to Suzaku’s thigh and shoots back: “You don’t mind kitty’s claws.”

“You’re right, I don’t,” Suzaku says, shifting slightly so Lelouch’s hand is properly in his lap, so he can feel the heat of his arousal. He moves his fingers along the bulge of his cock through his trousers, listening to the soft, quiet sounds Suzaku makes as he feels it over. “Kitty claws are cute.”

Lelouch moves so he’s kneeling on the bed (it takes considerable effort, with him trying to be some kind of the graceful he just isn’t, desperately trying not to put his weight down on the tail) and tilts his head at Suzaku. He hopes it conveys cute, sincere, questioning - even if it feels a little silly he thinks he knows Suzaku enough to know it’ll drive him wild.

Suzaku’s eyes are dark and hazy as he pats his leg, shifting so he’s sitting upright and not slouched in their bed.. “Come here, kitty...come sit in my lap. It’s okay!”

Lelouch obeys, crawling into Suzaku’s lap with ease, balanced atop his thigh with his legs out to the side. It’s not exactly comfortable - it’s hard to find a position where the plug isn’t an insistent press against his insides and this certainly isn’t one - and he feels full but the way Suzaku is holding him and running a hand over his stomach like he’s stroking a spoiled pet is...not unenjoyable. He clenches his legs together in an attempt to quell the ache, the hot desire that’s an undeniable build between his thighs but it doesn’t work. He wants Suzaku’s hands on him, wants to offer himself up and hand himself over to him in their game, in real life, in all things.

He can feel Suzaku’s cock beneath him, hard and hot against the back of his thigh and it makes him shudder, makes him flush bright red when the realization of _what_ made Suzaku hard hits him again. Petting him, caring for him, _owning_ him...it’s too much. Worst of all, Suzaku has started petting the _tail_. He has it laid out on the bed behind Lelouch, smoothing it gently as he talks almost in a singsong voice so innocent-sounding and contradictory to the hard-on he’s sporting. “I have such a pretty girl...you’re such a good kitty, Lu…”

Suddenly, without warning, Suzaku _tugs_ on the tail. It’s not harsh, and certainly not something he’d ever do to a _real_ animal for fear of causing pain, but Lelouch supposes this is him and this tail isn’t real and it’s just _different_. Suzaku has realized it’s a plug, he’s has seen enough to realize that it will make him react - _oh_ , that’s good. He rips his head back Nd moans low and unashamed as the plug stretches his hole, makes his entire body tingle. He’s hard and wet between his legs, aching for attention even though Suzaku’s hands are already so good.

Too good, but Lelouch is so shocked that Suzaku would just _pull_ like that. Flustered, Lelouch swats at his chest and scolds “You shouldn’t pull kitty’s tail!”

Suzaku grins sheepishly. “Sorry, Lu,” even as he tugs on it again, slower this time, letting it stretch Lelouch’s ass before letting go so his body clutches around it greedily again. “Cute…”

Finally, _mercifully_ , he leaves the tail alone, leaving Lelouch to put all of his energy (again) into pushing all thoughts of it from his mind, into removing the focus that it’s even there. That it’s just a prop, that he can’t feel the smooth girth of it inside of his ass. Instead, Suzaku slides his hand between Lelouch’s legs, hands rubbing over his thighs until they fall apart to Lelouch’s chagrin, like he’s _trained_.

Well, he thinks, Lelouch isn’t any kind of trained. (Sort of.) But _kitty_ must be. Could be.

God, he feels so fucking _ridiculous_. He doesn’t get too much time to focus on the embarrassment, though, because Suzaku’s hand is diving proper between his legs, swiping across the hard nub of his clit and it makes him shudder.

Suzaku laughs lowly, a very decidedly un-Suzaku-like sound, as if something has come over him. Quietly, calmly, he says “I know how to make my pretty pet purr.”

He _does,_ and that’s the worst part. He knows perfectly well how to hold Lelouch in his lap and take him apart, just the way to spread his thin legs and work him close to the the edge in no time at all. The plug isn’t helping matters, making him feel doubly full once Suzaku’s fingers are plunging inside of him as well, too full. He feels like a toy in his hands, like something small and delicate for Suzaku to take care of and coddle and any other time he’d _hate_ it.

When Lelouch shudders out an orgasm, Suzaku relents, pulling back fingers covered in slick and watching Lelouch pant as he comes down. There’s a bowl full of candies on the side table - something Lelouch had planned intentionally, just another prop to set the stage - and Suzaku takes note of them with a smile. He reaches for them with the hand that wasn’t up to his last knuckles in Lelouch’s cunt, knowing better than to make Lelouch taste himself. He knows that if he does he’ll get the dissatisfied little crinkle of Lelouch’s nose that, cute as he finds it, he doesn’t want to invoke.

“Do you want some, Lu?” he asks, holding them out. Open-palm, non-threatening. Lelouch thinks _they’re treats._ There’s that pride again, making Lelouch’s cheeks heat but he’s crawling into a new position on Suzaku’s lap instead, straddling his thigh and miraculously, somehow, staring into Suzaku’s hazy eyes despite the self-consciousness making him want to cast his down.

Lelouch reaches to brush his hair behind his ear so Suzaku’s view isn’t obstructed, ducking his head so he can fasten his lips around one of the candies in Suzaku’s palm and draw it into his mouth. It bursts over his tongue in a rush of flavor, smooth milk chocolate almost _too_ sweet when he’s so overwhelmed with a dozen other feelings, the rich flavor of it making him moan just as much as Suzaku’s fingers had.

Suzaku is almost _cooing_ at him, urging “Go on,” as his fingers press another chocolate morsel last his lips, praising “You’re such a good kitty.”

It’s too much, he repeats to himself. His thighs are damp with his own arousal, his belly warm with the orgasm, and now Suzaku is _petting his tail again_. This time, he lets himself relax into it, allows himself to grow soft and listless in his hands, lets his back arch under Suzaku’s hand that drags down it and though the tail over and over, petting his favorite cat.

“Suzaku,” Lelouch starts, because he can _feel_ his arousal: the insistent press of his cock against his leg, a mirror to the ache between his legs that still isn’t quelled. Then he changes, softer, more pliant: “Master…” as he reaches between them to press his hand against the bulge, nudging his cock and making Suzaku inhale sharply.

“I want to thank you.” He’s feeling more confident, now - less self-conscious and more comfortable. It’s a performance, truly - this newest roleplay they’ve delved into, and he’s one hell of an actor. Suzaku tells him all the time.

His hand moves to the button of Suzaku’s pants, loosing it from its catch and dragging the zipper down with it. He moves slowly, gracefully, now he pictures a cat might...languidly exposing Suzaku’s cock held back now only by briefs and on display for his viewing. He makes sure the touch of his fingers is soft and gentle, makes sure he comes off as _subservient_ to fit their little game.

There’s a damp spot at the front of Suzaku’s briefs and Lelouch has the barest, briefest flicker of an idea to lean down and lap at it, act like some sort of kitten greedily accepting cream but Suzaku has such a hold on him, such a firm hand low on his back so he can trail fingers through his tail every so often that he doesn’t move.

“Oh, Lu...you’re such a good kitty. All it takes is a few treats to make you snuggly, huh?” Suzaku says. “Pawing at me all soft like that…”

Lelouch looks down at his hand lighting palming Suzaku’s cock and realizes he’s _right_ , that’s what he’s doing. Pawing at him, teasing him, coquettish and coy when Suzaku’s hips are shaking with the tension of not rubbing against his hand.

Lelouch leans and kisses him, balance precarious as he licks into his mouth to feel his lover’s moan as he gives his cock a greedy squeeze. He pulls back when Suzaku tugs sharply on the tail again, pouting even as his lips are still inches from Suzaku’s, tongue darting out for teasing kitten licks as he repeats “Master, don’t pull kitty’s tail.

Suzaku whines low in his throat and grinds his hips, pressing his cloth-covered cock against Lelouch’s smooth palm. Through the fog of his mind, Lelouch registers that he isn’t going to be able to fuck him, and he’s almost glad for it. He’s too close to the edge already - he has that look that Lelouch recognizes, the low, broken moan that tells Lelouch he’s about to lose it. The whole experience has been so new, so overwhelming and Lelouch is just fine with this, these hands and these touches. Suzaku’s cock feels good in his hand - like it always does, he thinks fondly - and responds so well to his touch when he curls a hand (a _paw,_ he thinks with a private laugh) around it and runs his thumb over the leaking tip.

It feels good, touching him like this. It’s purely indulgent, holding Suzaku’s cock in his hand while he’s grinding against his leg wearing a goddamn anal plug with a _tail_ attached to it, one that matches his cat ears and his collar...but even for a mind that always over-thinks he's letting go, putting himself under Suzaku’s care and he never thought he’d like the feel of that. But, here they are, with Suzaku’s cock throbbing in his grip because Lelouch leans in and practically purrs the word he’s been repeating since they started: “ _Master.”_

Still desperately trying to play along, Suzaku says “When you said you wanted to thank me for taking care of you, I never had this in mind…I’d treat you like my princess no matter what.” as his hand joins Lelouch’s on his cock, still slick from Lelouch’s cunt as he guides his hand up the length of it. “I have such a good cat, oh hell, Lu -“

He’s going to come, Lelouch knows. He wants him to, wants him to spill all over his fingers, wants to know that this extravagance he talked himself into is something Suzaku enjoyed. That he was a good enough actor to make Suzaku come in his briefs because his partner was such a cute little pet for him, that he wasn’t misreading Suzaku’s subtle hints when he told him he naps like a contented little cat, he’s fickle like a shy kitty. The thought of Suzaku’s compliments - things he’ll repeat to himself over and over

When Suzaku comes, Lelouch comes again _with_ him, grinding down against the thigh between his legs and _god_ , there’s a damp spot on Suzaku’s trousers but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s Suzaku’s pretty pet right now, content to sit on his lap and be spoiled. Suzaku lets out a quiet, strangled sound as he comes, cock only half out of his briefs and he’s making a _mess_ over Lelouch’s hand.

“You ok, Lu?” Suzaku asks quietly, hands on Lelouch’s hips to hold him steady as he shudders out the last moments of his completion. He’s panting, leaning so his forehead rests against Suzaku’s and the ears affixed to his hair are lopsided and askew now and over-sensitive as he is he’s acutely aware of the plug sitting snugly inside of him, still held so tightly by his hungry body. That will have to be removed, he knows, have to be taken off with the rest of the silly costume because in a very un-catlike manner, he needs a bath.

Lelouch nods, the bell on his collar ringing against the metal tag. “Yes,” he says simply, voice shaky. “Was that a sufficient ‘welcome home’ for you?”

Suzaku laughs, getting his fingers under Lelouch’s chin and tilting his face up. He slips a finger under the collar and grins before letting it fall back flat against his neck as he says “I’d say so! The ‘Master’ part was nice, are you going to keep doing that?”

Lelouch scoffs and swiped his nails punishingly across Suzaku’s chest. “Unlikely!”

Suzaku gets his hand under Lelouch’s back and lifts him, laying him down flat on his back in a move that knocks the breath out of him for a moment. Above him, smiling, he asks: “Didn’t I tell you I’m used to kitty’s claws?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am [tsunderestorm](twitter.com/tsunderestorm) on twitter!


End file.
